An electronic game may also be referred to as a video game. The electronic game is an entertainment mode, with which a person may play a game by using an electronic device, such as a computer, a recreational machine.
Accompanying with rapid development of computer technologies and network technologies, functions of the Internet in people's daily lives, study and work are growing. A game platform may provide an Internet user with an online service about multiplayer computer game, which may allow game players in the Internet playing a game easily with the Internet, just as in a same Local Area Network (LAN). By employing network protocol converting technologies, the game platform may closely connect Internet game players separated by thousands of miles with each other, meanwhile may provide a real-time interaction and communication for users. Any game, which may be online with a LAN, may be played on the game platform in the manner of LAN. No dedicated server is necessary. No longer necessary to remember a complicated IP address. A game player may play a game with others conveniently. All of the game players in a room of a game platform may randomly communicate with or play a game with each other via a LAN, or improve each other by active discussion, just as in a same network area, so as to enjoy funs of the game.